Be my Christmas Bunny
by CandyassGoth
Summary: After Trick or Treating with his friends, Ryou finds himself home alone after midnight with a stranger dressed as Santa Claus. During Halloween. Terrified, he tries to evade his intruder but things don't go his way, and he ends up in his bedroom without his consent. It's not non-con though. My first separate Tendershipping! Hurray! For mature readers, not children.


**A/N **Hello all. I've decided to continue the tradition and do a Halloween special oneshot this year! Last years one 'My Mannequin Frankenstein' was enjoyed, and it was fun writing it, so I am doing another! But this one is M rated.

This is Tendershipping, I haven't really dedicated a fic to their pairing, and being a variety-lover, I thought it best to write one for them too. I WAS going to write Deathshipping because I had this whole creepy-rape thing in my head, but when I wrote out the dialogue it didn't turn out as dark as I wanted and ended up changing it and instead placing Bakura with Ryou instead. So, yay for Tendershipping!

**Warnings: Language and sexual content. And sensitive festive topics I guess.**

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh_

**Be my Christmas Bunny**

Halloween—Ryou's favourite time of year. What is better than dressing up as anything you want, running around with your friends and, ironically, taking candy from strangers? Ryou and his friends were still very playful, and spared no expense when it came to Halloween.

Ryou and his friends Yugi, Malik and Joey had all dressed up in colourful costumes and ran about the neighbourhood filling their baskets with tons of candy that would take them weeks to eat. Or in Joey's case, a few days. They laughed and ran and sung and skipped merrily. They had a lovely time, until of course the more devious characters of their group decided to creep up on them from behind bushes and dark corners with inhuman sounds, and masks. But all in all, this year's Halloween night was as best as all the others.

By 12pm, Ryou was exhausted from all the excitement and activity, despite having consumed countless sugary treats during the night. After some subtle hinting that Yugi was kind enough to humour, Ryou was taken home. He bid his friends a goodnight and happily bounced into his house, swinging his basket of treats.

It was late, and despite many people still walking about, Ryou thought it best to lock his doors and windows before bed _just in case_, you never knew when a murderer is walking by.

With a content smile on his round face, Ryou left his candy in the kitchen where he would return to it in the morning as every other child and teen would the next day, and turned to head up stairs. His furry bunny ears bounced as he skipped up the stairs, humming a soft melody that usually helped him sleep. This Halloween had seen the white-haired teen dressed as a bunny, complete with tall ears that flopped in the middle, a skintight cat suit, and a round fluffy tail at the tail on his back. Personally, he thought he looked adorable, and, dare he think it, _sexy._

He wasn't innocent, and so the skin-tight cat suit was purposely bought. He was happy with the results, he caught quite a few lustrous stares—maybe he was pretty after all… He rolled his eyes at himself and gave himself a smack on the cheek knowing Yugi would scold him for such thoughts. Unfortunately, he couldn't help himself, he secretly craved the same attention girls received and positively adored from the males at school. Ryou wanted to know someone thought he was good looking, _anyone_… and not just by his friends and Tea.

Once in his room he pulled off his bunny outfit and stuffed it in the closet, but placed the bunny ears in his everyday-clothes drawer, he might want to wear it again for fun. He pulled on some regular briefs that couldn't be worn with the bunny suit, and his trusty pajama pants. He left his chest bare, the night was hot.

On that note, he decided to go and get a drink to wet his pipes and cool his body. He padded back downstairs, continuing his humming, and thrumming his fingers tune. The lights downstairs were still on filling him with a natural sense of safety. Jumped off the last step and turned down the corridor towards the kitchen. Before his conscious mind could register it, his senses and intuition prompted him to look up, a cold jolt shooting up his spine the second he realised something was wrong.

There was someone standing in his kitchen.

He stumbled stiffly to a halt, his mouth drying up like a wet sponge in the desert. His heart wrench in his chest when he saw the man watching him. During the few soul-gripping seconds that passed, Ryou managed to register that the man was dress in what appeared to be a Santa Claus outfit, complete with the huge white beard and red hat that concealed his face, and a sack slung over his shoulder.

Ryou was terrified, there was a **stranger** in his house! His fatigue exploded and scattered like a dust cloud, leaving nothing but his raw hide of emotions to be attacked as his brain registered his situation.

There was someone in his house in the middle of the night. That was not normal.

Succumbing to the inevitable panic, he sucked in a strangled and frantic breath before forcing his body to move in the opposite direction of the man. As soon as he bolted he heard the heavy sound of pursuit. It worsened his fears, spiked his adrenaline, and scrambled his brain. Instead of hurrying back upstairs he flew past the stairs and into the lounge, where he made a turn into another corridor that lead back to the kitchen. Little to no logical thought processed in is mind, sending him foolishly in circles.

That person was hot on his heels, his hair stood on end, his stomach jumped into his mouth. He didn't think he had ever been so scared before, not even when Bakura and Mariku played tricks on him. This was no trick. For a short second he thought perhaps it was one of them trying to scare him, but none of them had dressed up as Santa. In fact he hadn't seen anyone dressed as Santa, it was Halloween for goodness sake! Not Christmas!

For the third time he ran into the kitchen, this time realising he should run upstairs for safety, but before he could enact his plan, he found the man appearing around a corner he was headed to. He skidded to a rough halt and grabbed onto the nearest stable object, which happened to be a counter top, to steady himself. The cold surface burnt his hands at the sudden contact, but it meant nothing in comparison to what strangers normally did when breaking into one's home.

Just as he was about to turn and run again, the person spoke, titling their head mockingly. "No need to be scared, _little bunny_, Santa won't hurt you. Well...not unless you have been a bad boy." Their voice was deep, and he was out of breath as well, panting attractive as one did when they knew how to control their breathing.

Having the stranger speak to him was terrifying on its own level, especially now that he didn't recognise the voice, but it gave him some relief that the person could speak. At least they weren't some animalistic psychopath that could not be pleaded to…Ryou hoped.

Despite how frightened he was, he forced out a pathetic squeak of a question. "Wh-who- a-are y-y-?!

"I'm your Santa, Ryou dear, what does it look like?" the man answered immediately, his long white beard swaying low. The stranger's sharp brown eyes were narrowed and barely visible to Ryou who could barely see straight.

"Why are you in my house?!" the last word came out in a high-pitched squeak, more so than others, but there was no time to be embarrassed. There was, however, the worry of looking weak in front of his attacker, and if he thought about it, he probably looked as threatening as a toothless puppy. Bollocks. But he had to at least try.

"I climbed down the chimney because apparently I am allowed to break into houses." The man in red answered haughtily, his tone dripping derision. He stood in the archway towards the corridor that led to the stairs, his sack slung across his chest and shoulder as he held his hands out somewhat as if ready to catch Ryou.

"I-I thought only at C-Christmas." Ryou babbled out before he could stop himself, as if the stranger would magically disappear if he realised it was Halloween and he was dressed in a Christmas outfit.

The man's face lowered, and Ryou could have sworn a smile spread beneath the white beard. "I couldn't wait that long to get to you, little bunny."

Alarm bells went off his Ryou's head like an ambulance siren. A cold flush swept through his body at all the images conjured by that one little sentence— he had half a mind to never go out in public again unless he was looking like a proper boy. Judging by the pet name 'bunny', this man had seen him in his Halloween outfit, and even though he _had_ been looking for attention, this was NOT what he had in mind. "G-get out!" he cried, his jaw trembling.

"You want to kick Santa out? That's a first." A chuckle followed, deep and threatening. It sounded almost fake, like those you hear in the movies. Was this what a murderer sounded like? Was he a murderer? Just a prankster? A rapist? A rapist _and_ serial killer? Ryou's head swirled dangerously, he fought to keep himself from falling over his jelly legs.

"You're not Santa! N-now get out or I'll call the police! M-my uncle is a cop!" he added frantically, pulling his face in the most convincing manner he could muster. He took a few acting classes, he prayed they would pay off.

Either the man did not care, or he saw through Ryou's life. He burst into short laughter, and flicked up a white-gloved finger and shook it at the trembling teen. "Hahaha! Oh you are being a _very_ bad boy Ryou, naughty boys need punishment."

And that was all the self control Ryou had. He took off again, this time with a loud shriek provoked by the mental images, and ran back down the route he came from. Little pants and squeaks of effort spewed forth as he tested his body like never before in an attempt to evade his intruder, but it all came to a slamming halt as he turned a corner and ran straight into the man in red.

In two seconds flat he was hoisted up and thrown over the man's shoulder. He lost his voice and vision as the foreign -albeit gloved- hands on his hips assaulted his nerves. He was almost naked, and some stranger was so close to him, it panicked Ryou terribly. This person was invading his personal space, and what was worse, they were headed upstairs. And the only things that were upstairs were the two bedrooms and a bathroom. This couldn't be good.

Ryou watched as the stairs blurred beneath his vision, then disappeared. His vision returned slowly, and he realised he was being carried into his own bedroom. His mouth began to water as the nausea rose—he seriously prayed this man was not about to do what he suspected.

"Let me go! S-stop it!" he spluttered weakly, bits of saliva escaping as his mouth over flowed from the effects of feeling sick to his stomach. He could barely struggle, he was frozen by the hand holding him in place over the bony shoulder.

Then to his relief he was set on his feet again, and allowed to stumble back as far as he could from the Santa-impostor.

"Now, now, Ryou, where is your Christmas spirit?" the man mocked, shaking his head as if disappointed.

"I-it's_ Halloween_!" Ryou hissed angrily, his brown eyes wet and shaking. His fists were pressing against his stomach for comfort as he stared down the stranger. He was determined not to be a helpless victim, not when he was still able-bodied. He hissed when his bare back met the cold wall, but he kept close against it, as far from the man as he could.

The man took two steps closer to which he shrunk back from. "I've had you on my list for a very long time, and now I've run out of patience...In fact, I have many of you good and bad boys on my list. I've checked it twice, thrice, and a hundred times over, but you beat them _all_." He said as if it were an honour.

"Wh-what do you mean? What are you going to-?" Ryou breathed out, unwilling to finished his thoughts lest he give the psycho ideas. How long had this man been watching him? Was he so unaware of his surroundings that he never realised he was being watched? Gosh, no wonder Mariku and Bakura managed to constantly sneak up on him…

"You've acted like _such_ a good boy this year, little bunny, but I know how bad you are when you think no one is looking..."

Ryou was speechless. If this man was being honest, life would never be the same for him again. Never. The thought of being stalked and watched constantly by some insane rapist/killer tore and sawed at what little nerves he had left, it was utterly disturbing. "...I...I- ..."

"Remember, Santa sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake. He also knows when you've been bad or good...but it's too late to tell **you** to be good, isn't it?" he hinted with an audible smirk. Confidently the man stepped forward again, and Ryou tried to make himself one with the icy wall.

"I-I don't know-! What are you-! Who- _Please just leave_!"

"Oh Ryou, how can you kick out Santa? What will God think?"

What would _God_ think? Holy crap, this man was insane, great. "S-Santa has nothing to do with God!"

The man was silent for a seconds, thinking of God knows what. "…But Santa only comes at Christmas."

"Still! I-it is just a fairytale, it's not biblical!" he wanted this man out of his house, his demeanour screamed 'CRAZY'.

The man tugged at the bottom of his hanging beard in thought. "Hmm...I always thought it was..."

Unable to stand the casualness of the creep, Ryou let out a small sound of frustration. "What do you want!" he whined. His hand were clasped at his chest, his eyes wide to take in all movement, his body already scared stiff, preventing him from doing much to defend himself.

When the man answered, he made sure to lean forward threatening for emphasis, his brown eyes almost glowing. "To finally strike you off my list."

Something logged itself in Ryou's throat in response and as much as he wanted to scream and shriek all that escaped him were choked splutters that only worsened his own panicked state. How would he scream for help? How had he _not_ ever tried to prepare himself for such a situation? Women did it a lot, perhaps he should have too…

But it was too late now.

"Ahaha! Not _kill_ you, little bunny, but...you're going to receive your gifts early this year, and according to how bad you have been..." the man trailed off in a whimsical tone, leaning too far into Ryou's personal space. The man's white skin beneath the outfit was now visible, his narrow eyes a few inches away from Ryou's bug-sized ones.

"I haven't been bad!" he retorted instinctually. His legs bent slightly and he slid down the wall a few centimetres in an effort for distance.

"_Uh uh_! No lying!" the man shot out, his deep voice wavering from its depth, then returning, "You have been VERY bad, Ryou. I know how you watch those naughty videos online, I know how you make yourself all pretty before you leave the house, how you watch the others to see if they have noticed. I _also_ know about that skimpy underwear you bought-"

"WHAT?"

"_And_ I know about that little friend you keep in your drawer."

…Ryou was Speechless. How did this man know so much about him? _Why_ did he know so much about him- and it wasn't even usual things like what time he left the house everyday. He knew _personal _things, Ryou had never told **anyone** those things, those were his darkest secrets. He was a good boy, he was-! When everyone was looking. When he was alone…that was another story.

But why should he feel bad for doing such things in the privacy of his own home? Everyone else did it! _And_ they did worse! At least he wasn't shagging any bugger that walked by like the females at his school did!

"Oh yes, Ryou, you have been a very bad boy, and Santa has come to give you what you deserve."

Ryou gulped down the thick ball of anxiety, his face burning in the humiliation he didn't think he had to feel. The back of his head hurt from the pressure against the wall, as did his shoulder blades. He wanted to push the man away as hard as he could, jab him in the chest with his little girly hands but he didn't want any contact with the man either! And if anymore space was closed, Ryou was certain his heart would stop-

And so it did for a few seconds, but instead of leaning forward, the stranger leaned away, and with a deft swing he pulled off his white and red facial concealments, revealing a face that Ryou was very familiar with.

"B-BAKURA?! WHAT-! I-!" Instantly all his fears and anxiety washed away like a tsunami had passed and his chest loosened exponentially. His heartbeat was still racing, his cheeks still burning, but he knew he was safe. It was Bakura, his friend. Just Bakura…

He was angry, frustrated, and embarrassed all at once, but what mattered was that there was **no** stranger in his house, there was no murderer cornering him with malevolent intents, it was just Bakura, his friend. Thank God.

In response to Ryou's visible relief and the burning of his pale skin, Bakura erupted into pompous laughter, the exact kind that often prompted Ryou to chuck a hard object at his head. Bakura always laughed at another's expense, at their pain and humiliation, it drove Ryou crazy, and once more he was the victim. "AHAHAH! Oh you are _too_ cute, Ryou."

Thin arms fell from their abdominal hold, the connected legs straightening up so that both sets of brown eyes were almost on the same level. As the fear fizzled away, anger replaced it. "Bakura! What the hell! You scared me to death! For goodness sake..." Ryou slapped a hand to his forehead, feeling the light perspiration coating the skin. His eyes fluttered, and he blew the air out of his cheeks.

Bakura grinned deviously at the teen, admiring the pink on his skin, the moisture layering it, and grinned further in thought. "Good! Because I wasn't joking, about anything."

Ryou's doe eyes snapped open. His hand tightened on his forehead, and with a horrible pang, his humiliation returned with the mental whispers of Bakura's previous words. Those _dangerous_ words, those _dirty_ words… "...Ha...how...how do you-?"

"-Know all your dirty secrets? I was spying on you." Bakura answered honestly without a bit of shame. "I would say you never caught me because I am a professional, being a thief and all... but you are just _extremely_ unobservant. It's actually annoying, you're almost helpless."

Ryou flushed further in embarrassment at the insult. "I-I am not!" he cried, his voice cracking. He stood up straight, and now that he had no life-threatening dangers hounding him, he felt the embarrassment of being shirtless before the other. He may have worn a skin tight outfit tonight, but having no clothes was another level, one that Ryou was not on par with just yet. He folded his arms over his chest, tucking his chin so that he looked up at his company.

"No? I beg to differ." Bakura's grin faded, and fell into a sour pout. "I see the way you look at Mariku and Yami, and it pisses me the hell off! They don't even look at you, but you can't see that, nor that _I_ am the one looking at you!"

The declaration surprised Ryou. He blinked thrice and lowered his arms, and finally pushed off the wall towards Bakura who looked like he was bordering mild anger. "You-what...?"

"I think it's about time you looked at _me._" Bakura grumbled. The look on his face was one Ryou had never seen before. He was pouting, very mildly, and looking down at him with a strange mixture of irritation and yet, needy longing. If Ryou didn't know his friend better, he would have guessed that was his face for when he couldn't get something he wanted, but even that was incorrect, Bakura usually took what he wanted, not stand around pouting about it.

But his words, their claims…was he _that_ bad at trying to _secretly_ see if he was being admired? Bakura saw him watching the other two? How long had he been witnessing that? Ryou didn't like Mariku or Yami romantically, but he did desire their praise, the praise they gave Yugi and Malik all the time. He just wanted to be told he was cute, or at least just to witness someone eyeing him briefly. But he didn't think someone had seen him watching someone else. Bakura least of all.

His cheeks burned. "...It's hard not to in _that_ outfit." He joked in an attempt to lighten the mood—and move it away from him.

Bakura pulled at his velvety red jacket, shrugging his shoulders carelessly. "What's wrong with it? It's Halloween."

"Kura that is a Christmas outfit."

"So? You were in a bunny outfit and that is for Easter! I was going to dress as Jesus, but I didn't think it would turn you on. ...Or would it?" a slim brow raised.

Ryou jerked back again and gaped in disgust. His reaction had little effort other than to amuse Bakura. "_What_? NO! Ew! Bakura- stop it! This is weird! Y-you should go." He gestured his head towards the door.

Bakura smirked, and placed a gloved palm on the wall besides Ryou's head. He leaned in, watching the smaller's eyes widen. "…Not until you play Mrs Santa."

"What?" Ryou blurted instantly, eye brows high.

"Come on, bunny, let's pretend it's mating season-" Bakura flirted brashly, and slammed his other palm against the wall. He dropped his face, eyes half lidded, and teased Ryou with the tickle of his warm breath.

"Nya-! Kura!" Ryou squealed in response, and ducked away under his arms. He back stepped away as Bakura turned around as attractively as anyone could in a Santa outfit. The mischievous teen held his smirk, but allowed Ryou to back up. The only place he was headed was to the bed, and that was perfect.

"I brought you an outfit, but wear your bunny ears with it." Bakura pulled the sack off his body, and stuffed his hand into it. He pulled out a handful of silky red material.

Pink cheeks turned blood red. "K-Kura, are you serious?"

"What? You don't like me?" said male grunted unhappily as if he'd waited in a long queue for nothing.

"N-no-! I mean-! I do...but...I didn't think I was your type, you are always flirting with Malik." It was not an easy confession to make. Ryou had always liked Bakura, but he had never shown an interest in him. Whatever teasing and flirting Bakura did was mainly directed at Malik, and Ryou could understand why, Malik was gorgeous! Ryou was not a love sick teen, he had promised himself that he would absolutely not sit around and obsess over someone who didn't like him, and so he didn't. He had no unbearable desire for a boyfriend, he just wanted to know he _could_ get one if he wanted.

Bakura rolled his eyes softly, and traced a finger across Ryou's collarbone, watching the body shudder. "And if I was serious he would be mine by now. No more chatting now, undress."

"Wh-what!" Was Bakura drunk? He was never this bold! And why suddenly now? Why the change? He wasn't just…desperate, was he? Ryou did not want to be some booty call, he'd been there and done that. If Bakura did that to him, he would be heartbroken. In fact, he could accept that sort of thing from Mariku, but not Bakura…it would be too personally heartbreaking.

The Santa-cosplayer held up the red fabric at an angle, revealing a sexy short nighty. It sparkled lightly; it looked brand new. Ryou had the strangest urge to run his finger over it.

"I bought this just for us to play with."

"…B-Bakura…" How much darker could his cheeks get?

"Stop arguing and do as Santa says, or your present won't be very nice."

"…Are you…saying we should…?" Did Bakura really want to sleep with him? The mere thought made him blush so hard it hurt, but it was extremely exciting at the same time.

"Why not? We can keep it a secret if you want, I don't care, but we are doing it either way."

"…Sounds like rape."

"All the more kinky. Besides, it's not rape if you want it…"

Ryou clawed at his own elbows, his face, neck and ears burning. Bakura certainly had to be drunk, there was no signs or warning at all that this situation would arise.

"I can imagine you want this too, I know about that vibrator you use-"

"I-!" Instantly Ryou tried to defend himself with the first lie he could think up to erase such an invasive topic, but it all rode out the wind when his spluttering was silenced by a sudden wet kiss. Lightening fast fingers had dug into his neck, dominating his non-existent struggle. The foreign lips were gone before he could panic or welcome the kiss, and he looked up into Bakura's sharp eyes, their lips glistening in beat with their eyes.

"And while I am here Ryou, you don't need to use that."

Ryou's legs nearly gave way, he melted from both the sexual and romantic images. His mouth was claimed once more, a hand grabbing onto his waist where it pulled him closer, then slid around into the curve of his back. The contact was like fire against his bare skin, even though Bakura's hands were gloved.

With a loud sultry moan Bakura purposely yanked Ryou closer and jerked his body forward so that their fronts met sensually. Squeak after moan after squeak escaped Ryou as his hands eventually settled around Bakura's neck while he allowed the larger pair to roam his body.

Bakura was not impressed with Ryou's talent at French kissing, it reminded him that the cherub male had been kissed and taken before. The more Ryou kissed him the rougher he became, the deeper he stuck his tongue into Ryou's wet cavern, and the longer he held each kiss. His sore-loser streak stung at him and he punished Ryou for it, and eventually his dominant actions wore out the teen leaving him panting and begging room to breathe.

But that was why he was here—to make Ryou his. He had crushed on the boy since he first met him, and unfortunately that was only _after_ some prick had wooed and taken advantage of him. There was a silver lining though, this meant that he didn't have to beat around the bush and be sappy for the sake of a virgin, he could take Ryou just how he wanted now without too much theatrics.

With deep regret, Bakura pulled away from Ryou, who whined and leaned after him, and chuckled deeply. He wiped a finger over Ryou's wet lips and watched in acute pleasure as the smaller panted.

"I'll take this as a 'yes'?"

Ryou swallowed, forcing himself not to yell out 'Of course! Please just bang me!' he couldn't drop his self respect for such sudden sex. He nodded in reply, and gently spoke. "…O-only if this isn't a random booty-call. I-I like you but-but I can't just sleep with you for nothing-"

"I like you, okay? I always have, you just never allowed me in. Now can we do it?"

"Y-you're not drunk are you?" Ryou squinted at him.

"Did you taste any alcohol on me?" Bakura drawled sarcastically.

"No, but…I'm just making sure you aren't going to use me and then dump me."

Bakura took offence, and he bumped Ryou up against him, revelling silently in the squeak that popped out. "You've been my friend for most of our high-school years, do you really think I'd do that to you?"

"…No. This is just…very sudden."

Bakura nodded, he guessed it would be, but he was tired of trying to figure out a way to make Ryou his. "I know, but it's all authentic, I swear. I just figured if you felt the same then you'd say yes no matter what approach I chose."

"And you chose this? It's a little intimate for a first night isn't it?" Truthfully Ryou wouldn't object, he would let Bakura have him, but he had to ask anyway, it was important to know what Bakura thought of him at a time like this. He trusted the male, they were indeed friends, but he had to ask.

"I don't think you're a slut Ryou," Bakura said as if impatient, "Okay? But I know you aren't innocent either and I didn't want to waste anymore time. I want to fill in for that vibrator, literally-"

"H-how on earth do you know about that?!" Ryou cried and pushed away and out of Bakura's arms. He glared lightly at the male, feeling very irritable that his privacy had been invaded without his knowing.

"Like I said, I was spying on you," Bakura jabbed a thumb over his shoulder towards the window, "I saw you with it, but from the angle of that stupid tree I couldn't see the bed, where you disappeared to with it," he added huskily. "And you have attractive underwear, I might add."

"_Oh_! You-you pervert!" Ryou fumed, and slapped his hands over his bare chest, "You could have just asked me out or something!"

"Is it still a yes? Because I want to see you in this," Bakura picked up the forgotten silk nighty, and held it out.

Doe brown eyes glanced from the nighty to the owner, "…Kura-"

"Okay, we're boyfriends. Now will you put it on?"

Bakura sure sounded eager and as much as he wanted to, Ryou couldn't say no, not to Bakura. With a sigh he grabbed the nighty from Bakura and wasted no time on hesitation. He slid the smooth material over his head and felt it slide effortlessly down his slim frame. When he looked up to see Bakura's face, he couldn't find it. He instead found Bakura's white mop of hair near his waist, followed by fingers digging into the hem of his pajama pants and yanking them straight down. He made a noise of indignation and swaying off balance as both his pajamas and underwear made contact with his ankles. He quickly pushed the nighty down to hide himself, but made no complaints or effort to stop Bakura.

Warm, long fingers helped him step out the old clothing, and tossed it aside like garbage. He felt relieved when Bakura stood back up, and grunted softly when he was pulled close again. The cold night air tickled his skin, the nighty only going as far as his mid thighs. It made him feel sexy, it felt so smooth against him, so cool in comparison to his flushed skin.

"You are so gorgeous, Mrs Santa," Bakura chuckled at the face Ryou pulled, and continued before Ryou could. "Get your bunny ears, put them on, and climb in bed."

Ryou pouted, but followed his orders, "What is this? The military?"

Bakura smirked in response, and undid the buttons on his red jacket. His eyes followed those creamy legs, it urged his fingers faster.

Once the bunny ears were pulled out of his drawer Ryou put them on with a roll of his eyes, and turned back to Bakura, ready to retort something sarcastic, when his words fell away at the sight of Bakura's chest as the red jacket lay open teasingly. Bakura was ripped and toned, his skin as pale as death and yet mesmerising beautiful—it made Ryou salivate.

Holding in his amusement at the gawking, Bakura moved forward and climbed onto the bed, kneeling up right. His dirty boot-clad feet hung off the sides, the right corner of the bed situated between them. He ushered Ryou over with a finger.

Ryou swallowed before moving forward. He didn't know where to keep his eyes, everything about Bakura made him blush like a school girl. He climbed onto the bed, his bed, and bravely kneed his way to Bakura were they kneeled, facing one another. He took hold of Bakura's arms, and curled his fingers in the fabric, "Aren't you going to take this off?"

"Nope, we're doing this with our outfits on. Any objections? Or requests?" he added with a perverse slip of his tongue between his teeth.

Ryou whined and inched closer, tilting his head up, "Just hurry up." It would be a lie if Ryou said he didn't want to be humped into the bedding, he was rather turned on right now, he had fantasised sex with Bakura quite a few times—it was good to know his desires were met.

Satisfied, Bakura moved his gloves and tosses them over Ryou's head, then brazenly slid his hands behind Ryou and cupped them around his silk covered buttocks. He smashed their lips together as he leaned over the boy who was gripping tightly to his jacket. He slid his tongue past those pink lips and initiated a dance with its new partner. His fingers kneaded and squeezed at the young flesh in his hands, the fingertips trailing the very inner of Ryou's thighs.

As their make out became more ferocious, Ryou felt his own erection rise and nudge against Bakura's through the fabric. Sparks of excitement and desire ran through his limbs from his core. His hips began to buck eagerly towards Bakura as his butt was squeezed and caressed, it provoked his libido like never before.

They parted for a quick breather to which Bakura recovered first and buried his face in Ryou's neck where he sucked and nipped on whatever skin he could. He forcefully pulled on Ryou's bottom to crash their groins together, and pumped his hips fluidly to create the delicious friction. The smaller male cried out boldly towards the ceiling, and ground his hips forward.

Oh yes, Bakura was going to fill in for that plastic piece of junk. Much too eager for pleasantries, Bakura released Ryou's neck and lifted the teen, turning him around awkwardly. When his chest touched Ryou's back he pushed his hand against it, and watched as the flustered teen reluctantly kneeled on all fours.

"K-Kura, this is dirty…"

"I know, and with those ears-" he leaned over and flicked the tip of an ear, "-it's going to be even dirtier. You look so sexy like this…"

"I b-bet," Ryou shivered as large hands roamed his back and backside, and curled his fingers into the bedding in anticipation. His confidence soared at the dirty compliment, but he wouldn't admit it.

"I really do like you," Bakura added softly, "Ryou…don't take this the wrong way, I'm just really hot for you."

As tempted as Ryou was to speak, he felt it like that was best left that way. He deeply appreciated Bakura's lame attempt to console him, he could have been a complete asshole and not tried at all. And even though Ryou was highly embarrassed by the fact that Bakura knew he kept and used a vibrator, he was also glad, for it gave Ryou the opportunity he never would have tried for himself.

"And, judging by this-" Bakura reached around and cupped Ryou's twitching erection, "I'd say you are too."

Slim hips pushed back into Bakura's crotch and rotated sensually as an invitation. Ryou felt his cheeks spread as he moved his hips, and he knew Bakura had noticed. Said man's hands pulled back, fingers pressed down to dig into the soft body, until they were cupping the pert backside. The taller male hummed happily, lustfully, and slid the fabric up Ryou's back.

"Stop staring," Ryou murmured half-heartedly. He could feel Bakura's piercing gaze burn into his buttocks as the fabric pooled and hung around his waist. His erection twitched some more, his mere position in front of Bakura turning him on. He blushed at the thought of what Bakura could see.

Feeling a tad impatient, Bakura slipped his hand in his red Santa pants and grabbed hold of his member, and pulled it out with a few needed strokes. He felt a strong sense of achievement looking down at Ryou, he had feared he'd be rejected, and honestly it would have hit him emotionally, he really did adore his bunny.

"How often do you use your toy?" He asked, and brought his hand up to spit into it.

Ryou burned. "Why do you have to know?"

"Because, Mr-know-it-all, I don't want to give you more than you can handle," he droned and smacked his dick against Ryou's cheeks for good measure. The teen gasped and shivered in response, having not been with anyone for years since his first times. Regardless, he was full of enthusiasm, and sunk his stomach lower to point up his ass.

The invitation was crystal clear. No answer was given, so Bakura figured he could do what he wanted. He smeared his cock full of spit until it glistened, and aimed it forward as he lifted aside a round cheek. A low rumble resonated from his chest as he watched from his perfect point of view.

Little white digits tightened around the bedding as the action began, a small cry falling past his lips as Bakura entered him from behind. Ryou groaned aloud and tensed up, dropping his chin to the bedding, his ass high in the air.

When he chose to dress up as a sexy bunny this Halloween he had no idea he would attract _this_ kind of attention, but it was a pleasant surprise. It reminded him why he liked Bakura, the male was a haughty beast, so unlike himself.

As Ryou gasped and winced, Bakura hummed and groaned pleasantly as he pushed in more and more of his cock into the clenching muscle of his new boyfriend. He had dreamt of this for too long, and slapped himself a few times for taking that long to approach Ryou. Tonight was the last straw, he could barely keep up with Mariku's tricks with the image of bunny-Ryou in his head, it made up his mind for him.

Once most of it was buried inside the panting body, he gripped the small waist and pulled the body away. Ryou slid forward slightly, now as limp as dough in Bakura's hands, and cried out as he was brought back onto slamming hips. And so it continued.

Ryou's smaller manhood bobbed against his stomach as he rocked, his cheeks and thighs shaking as Bakura slammed his hips against them, leaving no space between their bodies. The soft sound of his slick erection sliding in and out of Ryou was almost drowned out by the slapping of bare skin, but it was audible enough to give both males an erotic high.

On top of Ryou's fluffy head bounced the pink rabbit ears. The tips swung forward with each thrust Bakura gave, then fell limp again at the middle until the next thrust arrived. The sight sparked Bakura's cravings and he pumped his hips up at a slight angle igniting a new string of pleasured cries from Ryou. The contrast of Ryou's delicate skin against the shiny red of the silk brought Bakura's blood boiling like a bull, and he utterly pummelled the body beneath him, glowing in the beautiful sounds Ryou made beneath him.

He made an effort not to bruise the skin he held onto especially seeing as how welcoming Ryou had been, he didn't want to hurt the boy, the sex would be enough to mark the teen. And mark him he did, Ryou would need a hot bath in the morning or he wouldn't be walking straight for a while.

"B-B-Ba-k-kura-!" Ryou struggled to form any words, Bakura knocked the wind right out of him each time he hammered in his tool. This was _**so**_much better than the vibrator, and it was so much better than any of his fantasies.

"Ready to have my babies, Christmas bunny?" Bakura breathed as he leaned over.

"Y-yes, yes, _yes_…" Ryou repeated weakly, his cock leaking at the exoticness of his words and the feel of his warm breath on his shoulders.

Bakura kissed along Ryou's shoulder firmly, and mentally praised his best Halloween ever. He humped as if it were mating season, met with full co-operating from his gyrating horny little bunny, and he knew, that he would be the _only_ one for this bunny now.

His sexy Christmas bunny.

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxX**

The bookcover was made by me, and can be found here on my DA page!

Happy Halloween everyone! What an amazing time of year. I almost did not write this, I was so incredibly lazy, uuuugh. Blame work, and the Avengers. But I did it, and I am _kinda_ happy with product. I don't really like PWP sex if they two characters are not romantically in loved already, so I guess I forced in back-story and all that crap. Sorry, had to be done, Kura couldn't just walk in, bang Ryou and walk out with a 'SEE YOU AT SCHOOL TOMORROW'. Unless it was rape, which I had wanted, but…didn't turn out dat way…. Kura had to care for Ryou-chan.

Yay for my first single Tendershipping. I don't really care if they are OOC, I don't think they are, but just in case, as I said I had some trouble with back-story, its hard when you want to write mindless smut and your heart adds in emotions. GAH.

Also, this was supposed to be a 'creepy Santa rape poor little Ryou', which is why Bakura was dressed as Santa, but alas…Bakura didn't have it in him this time.

Well, comments anyone? Anyone at all? I think I deserve a treat for 7000 words, pweeeeeease? XD

Thank you for reading, and don't go say Bloody Mary in any mirrors! ^_~

Candy-chan


End file.
